【爆轰】玩具婴儿车（死对头变小） 彩蛋
by baobao120aa
Summary: 玩具婴儿车


*死对头变小了怎么办的婴儿车，带游戏音乐的toddler学步车玩过吗？

*刷卡上车CP爆轰。

*开车苦手，文笔渣预定。

*奉送短小彩蛋之风水轮流转。

爆豪A了上去，他的一技能快速而直接，落地精准，直击轰焦冻的内心，尽管爆豪的被动口是心非在面对直球法师焦冻的时候总能被轻易的化解，但很显然，技能的精准释放，可以抵消轰焦冻的大招，爆豪选手成功了，他的吻轻易的冲破了轰的防线，轰在攻城略地的口腔搜刮中溃不成军，嘴角挂着晶莹的唾液，满脸通红，喘着气，眼神迷离。

一技能见效，二技能就要衔接上，人人多说1433221，但我们都是青铜新手，123连着放就完事了，况且，衣服被炸光的轰焦冻此时一件装备也没有，防御力极其低下，爆豪顺着轰的耳廓舔了舔，得意的看到轰的血条持续下降，轰抖了抖，整个耳朵都红了起来，喘息声更加加重了几分。

二技能上手，爆豪用手轻轻揉捻着轰胸前的红色小樱桃，软软滑滑带着一些凉丝丝的触感，让他忍不住取消了CD 多摸了几下，轰的反击非常缓慢，中了减速buff的他用手捏着爆豪的手腕，轻微的推力，抵抗着爆豪粗糙的手抚摸自己而带来阵阵酥麻的触感，然而配合着爆豪一技能舔舐的攻击下，轰的抵抗如同小猫挠痒，收效甚微，甚至换来更加肆意的舔弄，和手指上的力度加大，小小的乳粒被带着茧的大手揉捏过后，涨大变硬了几分，赤裸的青年全身呈淡淡地粉色，血条的下降，让他不耐的扭动了身子。

爆豪虽然是个青铜，但是他看过的主播多，职业选手的操作他也每次记在心里，每个新手都会有一段时间只敢玩人机，在玩了二十几年人机之后，他的实操技术一定能超过轰焦冻，他确信。所以在这个时候，就要用三技能大招确立优势，他轻轻掰开轰焦冻微张的双腿，现在还软趴趴的小焦冻，粉粉嫩嫩，就算是双方都有的新手装备，爆豪也觉得，他的更可爱，一定是背着自己偷偷买皮肤了。二技能的CD正好好了，他摸了上去，粗糙的大手直接覆上了带着温度的肉棒，轰焦冻的血条瞬间减到极其危险的地方，他的眼眶酝酿了一丝被刺激的泪珠，挂在眼角，身子颤抖了几分。

自己的私处在被肆意的玩弄，轰焦冻不满于这种不对等的体位和动作，明明我们都是青铜玩家，为什么你身上全是装备，而自己已经不着寸缕，他爆发出力量并且打出了字："不要…"声音软软的毫无威胁力，反而言语更加刺激了爆豪，爆豪揉搓着轰的龟头，另一只手搓捏着鼓鼓的囊袋，满意的看着尽在自己掌握中的人，仰着头露出跟以往冷淡的平静脸截然不同的动情的诱惑，那一张精致到不像个真人的脸此刻却展现出连自己的主人也不知道的致命诱惑，嘴角的晶莹的唾液，微张的小舌头粉嫩的随着喘息略略伸动着，眼中是淡淡地泪光，左眼仿佛蓝宝石一般，此刻澄澈的闪耀着光芒。

爆豪很喜欢这种掌控的感觉，看着轰一点抵抗力也没有的在他手下颤抖，私处被自己毫不留情的玩弄，内心的一种优越感油然而生，他加快了自己的动作，玩弄的手势愈发的用力，频率也加快了几分，轰的龟头上忍不住挂了一些透明的黏液，随着他野蛮的动作，可怜兮兮的颤动，肉棒也粗大了几分，翘翘的挺立着，挺出一个羞耻的弧度。

"你喜欢我吗？"爆豪手上的动作不停，身子却越发压迫着轰，鼻尖喷出的气甚至能够触碰到轰，看着轰无意识的颤抖，眼神对不上焦只能急促地呼吸的样子，他加重了手上的动作，又痛有爽的感觉瞬间带着轰回到了现实，轰的声音嘶哑着，带着重重的鼻音还有之前被压迫了嗓子带来的后遗症，哑哑地说道："嗯…"

听到明确答复的爆豪内心更是喜悦了几分，手上的动作再次加速，如此尽心尽力的攻击就算是在自己人机的时候，也没有速度，轰很快就要缴械投降了，他忍不住用手抓着床单，轻轻的喊道："爆…爆豪，我不行了，要射了…."

直球法师就算在床上也是直白的可怕，这是轰的被动，有什么感觉就会立刻说出来，此刻的他微张的红润小嘴吐出来的就是如此色情淫靡的话，伴随着一阵阵的快感和失神，轰积攒了好久的金币喷射一床，连贴近的爆豪身上也沾上了几分轰的液体，轰失神地靠在床板上，身体上下起伏着，粉色的肉棒上的汩汩的液体沿着皮肤慢慢滑下，最后经过囊袋，到了一个幽深的地方。

爆豪看着眼热，自己越过防御塔进行攻击的副作用开始了，自己的血条也开始下降了，尽管是穿着着自己喜欢的装备松松垮垮的裤子，胯下也止不住的鼓胀着，轰的大腿张开着，任人蹂躏还带着诱惑的姿态，早就让自己的巨物受不住的出水，爆豪脱下裤子，鼓胀的内裤直接映入轰的眼帘，这个大小的差距，怪不得之前被调戏的肆无忌惮，他失神的想了想，怕不是爆豪平时穿裤子的风格也和这个大小有关，又发散了一波思维，那么潮爆牛王那里穿了那么紧身的裤子…

"喂！半边混蛋你在想什么？"爆豪很不满意的看到刚刚还在自己掌控之下的人露出了跟平时一样神游天际的脸，这种不在自己掌控的孩子就应该受点惩罚不是吗，他拉过轰的手，把着轰的手脱下了自己的内裤，雄赳赳的巨物一下子弹出，自满的翘起展现着自己的魅力，把自己的肉棒放在了轰的手中，爆豪满足的叹息了一声。

这个小呆子的手就算碰到，就让自己忍不住了，真是绝了，果然自己要栽在他手里，想到这里，他命令道："我都让你这么舒服了，你是不是应该回报一下我？"

轰呆呆地点了点头，虽然大小的差距让他摸到这么炽热的肉棒时吓了一跳，但帮自己喜欢的人服务是应该的，他双手捧着巨物，学着爆豪之前的动作捏了捏，下手太重差点没让爆豪叫起来，爆豪的脖子上青筋爆出，疼痛让自己也清醒了一些，他刚打算放弃自己的无谓的让轰帮他的幻想，没想到下一秒轰就俯下了身子，张开自己下的过分的嘴巴含住了爆豪的龟头。

"！！！你！"一下子被温柔的温热包裹住的触感，从刚刚的地狱一下子升上了天堂，爆豪曾不止一次的幻想过那张吃面都只能微张吃一小卷面的小的过分的嘴巴含住自己龟头时候会是怎样窒息的感觉，没想到这一刻的深入骨髓的感觉，差点让他直接射了出来，青年的动作很生涩还喜欢停一停看一看爆豪，唾液伴随着黏液从嘴角溢出，伴随着青年如同舔冰棍一般的青涩舔弄，爆豪就感觉要被折磨疯了，偏偏轰还不自知，小小的舌头舔过铃口然后在下一秒抬眼的时候，爆豪抓住了红白色柔软的头发，略带粗暴的把自己的巨物往轰的喉咙里凑，吞咽的动作还没做完，巨大的肉棒就伸向了喉咙，涌现的干呕让轰产生生理性的泪花，但还是努力的含住，就是双手环着爆豪的手用力了几分，爆豪的肉棒对于轰的嘴巴而言过于巨大，只要含着，整个嘴巴都要伸到最大，牙齿不可避免的触碰到了几下，轻微的疼痛更加剧了爆豪的快感，他把轰的头往后一扯，精液就喷射了一床，和咸腥的液体和刚刚轰的金币交织在一起，发出淫靡的味道。

爆豪喘息着，这份快感快要他燃烧起来了，然而还远远不够，他看着轰，轰伸出手指戳了戳爆豪的阴茎上的剩余液体，沾了一点在爆豪愈发危险的眼神下伸进嘴里，然后眉头皱了皱舌头吐出来，诚实的说道："不好吃。"

当然不好吃，又不是荞麦面，你这个小呆子，爆豪暂息的欲望瞬间被诱惑了人还不自知的轰给挑起，他抓住轰的脚踝，往自己这里一拖，屁股划过刚刚的一滩液体，黏腻腻的滑到爆豪身上，被沾了一屁股液体的轰一脸不适的扭动了几下，好不容易软下来的小焦冻又被抓住，他的白皙的屁股还被抬起，露出了隐私的小洞穴，仿佛在诱惑着人一般不自觉的缩了缩。

洞穴处沾了不少的两人共同的液体，爆豪用手指摸了摸洞口的褶皱，换来轰意识到不妙的拒绝："太…太快了，我…"在轰的意识中，今天两个人才刚刚互通感情，互相帮助已经是极限，怎么能瞬间上垒，直接用大招将自己击败呢，青铜友谊赛不行吗。

当然不行，爆豪用吻杜绝了轰接下来的讲话，遇事不决一技能，他成功把轰吻得双颊通红，喘不过去任由推到的样子，还诱惑道："这个会让我们感情更好，更舒服。"

平时不看主播的轰一下子就被迷惑了，他迟疑了一瞬："真的舒服吗？"爆豪信誓旦旦的点头，一只手指顺着白浊和肠液一下子伸进了轰的内壁，轰的瞳孔一缩，瞬间收缩了自己的后穴，因为润滑的液体量大，痛倒是没有多少，就是内部被进入带来了一丝酸胀的酥麻的感觉，涨涨的不是很舒服，他实话实说的谴责："不舒服。"

爆豪一点都不心虚，上下摆弄着被加紧的手指，哄骗着小呆子放轻松别紧缩着，直接伸进去了第二根，这下有点痛了，轰更是眼泪汪汪，开始不安分的要脱离，无奈脚踝被爆豪的双臂钳制，他甚至打算开始用个性，爆豪适当恐吓了一发，声音嘶哑又压低的显得十分危险："那我手指就在你身体里炸开了啊，听老公的！乖点！"

或许是被吓着了也或者被老公这个词给撩到了，轰僵硬着迎来了又酸又涨又痛的第三根手指，爆豪的手指在内壁里开始抽插，勾弄着，似乎在找什么东西，内里被完全侵犯的轰被拨弄的只能喘着抓着爆豪的手臂，忍耐着。

一阵异样酥麻的感觉从下体处传来，轰的眼睛一下子睁大了，整个僵直的身体都软了下来，爆豪愣了愣反复戳弄了那个内壁里凸起的小点，轰的忍耐终于失效了，忍不住低低的呻吟了起来，"嗯嗯，哈，嗯~"

爱人的呻吟在爆豪的耳朵里传来，让他摆弄的更加卖力，他轻轻的问道："我骗你了吗？"

轰躺着不断地喘息，诚实的有些色情："没…没有，很舒服，再，再摸摸我。"轰抓着爆豪的手想让爆豪抚慰一下备受冷落的小焦冻，却被一把捏住了铃口不让他舒服，爆豪摇了摇头："我们一起舒服。"把三只在轰焦冻体内作乱的手指抽了出来，一时间的空虚让轰焦冻的菊穴不断伸缩，合拢，他泪眼朦胧，不解的看着爆豪，恳求道："帮帮我，爆豪~"

软软的恳求的声音，差点让爆豪缴械投降顺了轰焦冻的意，他狠了狠心，胡乱的拿起床头柜的安全套戴了上去，一个三技能猛冲，伸进了他梦寐以求的内穴深处，内壁紧紧的吸附着他的阳具，炽热的仿佛要将他化掉，他满足的叹息了一声，从上往下狠狠压入，双囊挤在轰的后穴，色情的耸动着，那块皮肉，撞击着轰穴口处的嫩肉，贴合撞击发出淫靡的声响。

"你…骗我！"轰被一瞬间的痛觉抵消了刚刚所有的爽感，用着呜咽的声音抓着爆豪的手，喊着，爆豪果然是个大骗子，自己不应该被轻易欺骗的，他的内壁的媚肉在每一次用力的撞击下被带出，又撞回去，发出噗呲的声音，让人面红耳赤，还没控诉完毕，一阵阵的快感热浪就蜂拥而至，结实的臀部带着爆豪特有的味道席卷着轰全身，他的呻吟越发的响亮，话语中是不加掩饰的索取："快点，嗯~那里…那里舒服…"完全没有扭扭捏捏的话语更加帮助了爆豪找到双方都能快乐的地方，青铜上王者巅峰赛只需要合理的引导出装，爆豪和轰的配合让两个人都在每一次的碰撞出被快感完全淹没了，轰的腿死死缠着爆豪带着完美曲线的腰，如宝石一般的眼睛盛着水仿佛要将人溺毙，动情的声线是往日冷静自持完全不同的嘹亮与性感，爆豪要被这个表里不一的呆子折磨疯了，连声音都开始抖了起来："一起。"

他进行着最后的冲刺，他简直觉得轰焦冻像是偷偷用了个性，为什么内里的热度那么的刺激，让他完全不像出来，随着上下撞击地声音日渐加重，两个人忍不住低吼了一声，一齐射了出来。

"你退出来！"轰缓了半天，僵硬的感觉到巨物根本没从自己的内穴里出来，忍了半天终于忍不住了说道。

"我不，不要命令我！"爆豪理不直气也壮的吼。

".….."

Fin

彩蛋：

"你这阴沟里的老鼠！我终于抓到你了，跑啊？你跑啊！"一副反派的嘴脸的爆豪脚踩在一个长相瘦小的villain身上，解气般的吼道，轰焦冻在旁边无奈地看着，拿着手铐准备拷住villain，爆豪不解气但是挪开了自己的脚，瘦小的男人不知道从哪里换来的力气，站起来吼了一声你们会后悔的，被轰焦冻一个冰冻直接冰住，他叹了口气，摸了摸自己的腰，对着爆豪说道："昨晚叫你停下，我反应力都被影响慢了半拍。"

没有收到回应，轰愣了愣："爆豪？"

原本爆豪呆着的地方，如同历史重演一般，剩下了宽大的英雄服，眼罩扣住一颗小榴莲，轰蹲下和小榴莲，大眼瞪小眼，最后把凶巴巴一脸不敢置信的榴莲举起来，问道："爆豪？"

"我不是，西内！"榴莲挣扎，满脸通红。

"哦，真可爱呢。"轰焦冻弹了弹小爆豪，看着他，报复心极重。

"我不是爆豪！"榴莲用小胖手遮住自己的脸。

（彩蛋结束，略略略）

#tips：

A就是攻击（kiss）

CD就是冷却（间隔时间）

一二三技能就是招式（一亲二摸三冲刺）

被动就是自带天赋（性格）

青铜就是最低等级（处男）

主播职业选手就是大神（动作片主角）

防御塔就是让你掉血的建筑（轰的诱惑脸）

希望能帮助到不玩游戏的人理解一些，括号内为本文隐喻。

都看到这里了，不给个评论咩！！！！！


End file.
